A Place Called Home
by JuCiZo
Summary: When a Newsie war starts with Queens against Manhattan, and everyone begins to take sides, who will be safe? No one. Following Hum, an orphan who is too kind for her own good according to everyone else. Things get interesting when she's sent to Brooklyn.
1. Chapter 1: Maybe

**Hey all! This is my first Newsie fic, but it feels like I've been reading them for years. Practically since I started using this website. I hope you like it and reviews are always nice too but only if you want too haha. I try to update quickly and try to please my readers. When I start a story I finish it, so no matter what happens. This will be finished eventually (: **

**Summary: When a Newsie war starts with Queens against Manhattan, and everyone begins to take sides, who will be safe? No one. This story follows Hum, an orphaned girl who is too kind for her own good according to everyone else. Things get interesting when she is sent to stay with allies in Brooklyn…**

**Rated: T – For language and some violence **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies.**

"Mommy…?" A young voice quietly sniffled from somewhere across the room. At first I just decided to pretend I didn't hear anything, maybe whoever it was would go back to sleep. Sometimes the little kids did that they'd have a bad dream and then fall back to sleep before they would fully wake up.

"Mommy!"

"Ise is trying ta sleep heah!" Someone shouted gruffly, only to be followed by another tearful shout. I quickly dragged myself off my cot and slipped through the maze of bunks until I found the source of tonight's disturbance.

"Dolly." I said softly, it's always Dolly. Her bed creaking as I sat down on it. "Dolly, wake up." I said quietly so as not to provoke anyone else in the room to wake up as angrily as the last person had.

Dolly's tangled strands of hair fell off her slight shoulder and onto her pillow as she turned to look at me. She was so little, like a toy. That's how she got her name. Molly the Dolly. I brushed her hair away from her face softly as she gazed at me with big brown eyes to match her dark, dark hair, glistening in the dim light. "Hey sweetie." I mumbled giving her a smile.

For a minute I thought she might actually just fall back to sleep knowing that she was safe and that someone was watching over her. Knowing that helped a lot of kids when they had nightmares. But I couldn't be so lucky, could I? Her reddened nose twitching as her lower lip trembled and without warning she was crying. A bit too loudly for the surrounding people.

"Jesus Christ!" Someone yelled grumpily from somewhere to my left. There were growls and grumbles of agreement from all around, including from the other side of the curtain that divided the boys and girls from each other. Of course whoever was yelling did nothing to help the situation at all since she simply cried louder. "Just shut up!"

"You shut up!" I shouted back sharply, glaring in the direction the voice had come from, "All of ya! Get back to sleep."

Despite a few quiet murmurs of annoyance all became quiet. Turning back to Dolly I gently picked her up and scooted into the bed, repositioning her next to me. She rolled over and curled her little body against me, "I want to go home to my mommy." She cried quietly.

"Shh, Doll, it's okay." I told her quietly brushing my hand through her hair. Please note I didn't answer her question, this would be because I don't know if she could actually ever go home. Maybe she could, but maybe she couldn't. I always liked to try and think of the positive more than the negative in cases like this. Since she was tired she was calming down quickly.

Her little six year old voice spoke into my ear, "Is everyone m-m-mad?"

_Smart kid._ I thought as I said quite the opposite, "No, they're fine." It was the truth, but just bent a little. Everyone _was _fine, just maybe a bit annoyed if they had woken up.

I could feel her nodding into my shoulder, her face warm through my shirt. Subconsciously I began to hum as I continued to stroke her messy hair. That's sort of a tick of mine, humming. That's how I got my name actually, Hummingbird. It was soft, and no one who could hear me was complaining so I kept it up as Dolly swiftly fell back to sleep right next to me. After getting up and shouting at someone and comforting Dolly, sleep wasn't really coming to me anymore. It was dark in the way that it is right before the sun is about to rise, so it cast an odd light on everything.

Above me I heard, Chips roll over, the mattress groaning slightly. All was quiet, or as quiet as it could be in New York. I wasn't sure how much time passed but I looked up to see a familiar face leaning against the wall, staring at Dolly and I through the small space the curtain didn't cover.

I raised my eyebrows questioningly, asking with my eyes if something was wrong. He just smiled slightly before his face became serious again. He nodded at Dolly. I took that as his way of asking if anything was up -Apparently she hadn't waked him. Jack sleeps like a log sometimes-, I attempted to shrug my shoulders without moving Dolly around too much, in the end I just opted for a shake of the head.

He stared at us for a few seconds more, though Jack was anything but an early riser, he normally got up and took a quick scan of the room, of both the twenty boys and the seven girls, before getting a drink and then going back to sleep.

"What?" I mouthed at him, but he just smiled and slipped out of the room. Jack can be weird at times, but he's a great leader. He could, as they say, charm a bird out of its nest.

After that I zoned out for a bit, I'm not sure if I fell asleep or not to be honest. I was somewhere in between. But eventually I heard Klopman calling for us to get up, sell the papes. I closed my eyes for a second before pulling myself up, shaking Dolly's shoulder to make sure she got up too.

"Get up everyone!" Blitz shouted as she slid a red checked shirt, the only other one she had, on and slipping through the curtain. Rolling my eyes I gazed around the room. Blitz is as fiery as her red hair, she thinks of herself as the unofficial leader of the girls. She's seventeen, making her the oldest girl since Dove left.

My eyes roamed the room falling on Tic and Tac, the newly teenage twins, who were bickering about something or other. Then Dolly's bunkmate, Chips, who was sixteen hopped off her bed, narrowly avoiding crushing Marquee who glared at her as she shot out of the way. Marquee doesn't speak English amazingly, so she muttered something to herself in Italian as she walked away.

Marquee is fifteen, we think, she and Racetrack talk sometimes but he can't get her real age out of her. As for me, at sixteen, I had been at the Manhattan Lodging House for years. I got there after I snuck out of the orphanage I had been raised in. I'm not sure what happened to my parents, I don't really think about it though. Whoever they are, they aren't really a part of me, and I'm my own person.

At my bunk I threw the covers over my bed quickly and stepped into my pants and fresh shirt, grabbing my hat. Just as quickly I headed into the wash room where boys and girls were bustling around.

"Heya Hum!" Race called from across the room, tripping over Specs' leg.

"Heya Race," I called back with a laugh, rinsing off my face with some water and brushed my hair up so I could plop my hat over it, "How'd you sleep?"

"As good as anyone else." He told me, falling into step next to me as I stepped out of the room. The short Italian, ever the sarcastic jokester, who looked three years younger than he really was, and my ex boyfriend, that's Race to me in a nut shell. "How 'bout you goily?"

He gave me that smart smile that used to make me giggle. We were never really official to be honest, we just sort of would hold hands, and he'd buy me lunch and put his arm around me at Medda's and such. And of course we kissed several times. This was all back when I was fourteen and he was fifteen, it had only lasted a couple of weeks, but if you add on the months that I had a crush on him and the time it took for me to get over him after he broke it off, it felt like it had been a long process with Race. This was a long time ago though and we were good with one another now.

"I slept-"

"Terribly." Blitz said, coming over and grabbing his hand as we headed on to the street. I forgot to mention that Race and Blitz got together. It had been a few months so they seemed pretty real, that's why his flirting didn't get to me anymore. Because it was just his personality, not any real interest. "Dolly was up all night cryin' again. When's dat kid gonna grow up?" She demanded, annoyance lacing her tone.

"Leave her alone will ya?" I said, "She's just a little girl, and it's not like you never cried when you first got here Blitz."

She and I had come around the same time, I had been nine and she had been ten. Trust me I had heard her cry when she was little just as much as any of the other kids.

Blitz glared at me and Race speedily intervened by saying, "Little Molly Dolly was cryin'? I didn' hear nothin'." When neither of us said anything and he realized his attempt at making our moods to one another any friendlier failed he continued, "Why can't you goils just get along?"

"What would be the fun in that?" I laughed, sticking my tongue out at the two of them as I ran ahead of them. Blitz and I were not rivals in any way, sure we banged heads every so often, but we got along just fine. We liked each other just fine. We just would never be best friends or anything like that.

With a yawn I felt a hand grab my elbow. Jake, a little boy around eight, was grabbing my arm looking up at me hopefully. "How's it rollin' Jakey?" I asked, patting his head. I knew what he wanted, and though I felt bad I did have to tell him my honest answer. "Why don't you ask one of the boys to give you a piggyback ride?" Glancing around I pointed out several options, "Like Doc, or Blink, or maybe even Jack? You like Jack right? The big famous strike leader?"

The look in his eyes told me that he would listen to what I said, but he really didn't want to. I don't know what it was but for some reason kids came to me like flies to honey. And despite the fact I was tired and knew he would go ask someone else like I had requested, I caved. What can I say, I felt bad? "Oh come on."

With a gleeful smile the tan boy jumped onto my back and we trudged onward to the distribution center. Mush and Blink were engaged in one conversation or other about how exactly they had been cheated out of winning poker last night by Race, they nodded to me as I passed. Doc, Dutchy, and Sneaks were half asleep as they walked forward; when we passed them I had Jake poke them on the head to wake them up. And just ahead of us Jack was meeting up with David and his little brother Les.

"Hummin' ta yaself again Hum?" Jack asked teasingly, looking back over his shoulder at Jake and I. Suddenly I realized that I had in fact been humming and stopped immediately, blushing slightly. I had to learn to get control of that.

"Hey Jack!" Jake cried, I ran straight to him since Jake was so eager to say hello. The burst exercise kicked my energy levels up a bit.

"Heya Jakey-boy." Jack said fondly to the kid. "Ya look bushed." He added to me, I almost told him that it was because I was in fact tired, but in the end I decided not to and started talking to David instead.

"Morning Dave." I told him and he nodded to me curtly. Dave can be a bit awkward sometimes, but he's really smart. I used to read when I was in the orphanage and so I could tell he was a book person, it wasn't just what he spoke about but how he said it. "Ready for another day of sellin'?"

"Oh you know I am." He smiled putting an arm around Les to drag him along with them as we rounded the corner. At this I tripped slightly and almost dropped Jake. I'm not that big of a girl, so exhaustion does not help make me any stronger. I quickly trying to right myself before anyone could intervene, but I felt Jack's arm grasping mine as I straightened out again. "But I don't think you are." David laughed.

"Hummingbird's a bit more like an owl, Davie." Jack laughed in that way that you know is because you did something but isn't insulting because whatever happened was still funny, even to you. "She don't sleep none."

"That's such a lie." I told them, trying to readjust Jake again. "Forgive me for saving the rest of you from waking up last night."

Jack and David watched me struggle for a bit, David looked a bit uncomfortable but didn't say anything either. Just to set one thing straight, boy newsies were just as hard on girls who are newsies most of the time. You get no sympathy for being a girl unless someone soaks you for no reason or something like that. If you're going to dress like a boy you're going to be treated like a boy. And I liked that motto.

"Jake," Jack said eventually, grabbing him off my back while still walking next to me, and placing him on the ground. "I have a mission foah youse."

Jake's chocolate eyes flashed with excitement.

"I need ya ta run up ahead and get find Crutchy, tell him it's his turn now. But don't let anyone else know I sent ya ta do this!" Jack cautioned, I was a bit curious as to what this actually was. "Can ya do dat kid?"

Jake nodded eagerly. "Well off wit ya den!" Jack said giving him a shove ahead of us. And with that he was gone.

My back was thanking him, but I let it's comment stay quiet as I looked at Jack, "I could have handled taking him you know, it's only two more blocks."

"Hum, knowin' you, ya would o' taken da kid around on ya back all day." Jack told me matter-of-factly, smirking the whole time.

"No I wouldn't have ya bum." I shoot back with a roll of my eyes.

"Ya damn well would have." Skittery called from behind us, apparently listening in on our conversation was more interesting than his own.

"Mind ya own business!" I shouted back, the lack of sleep was getting to me already. I almost apologized but chose not to in the end, he could deal with it. Jack just laughed, which in turn made me more annoyed. "I wouldn't have." I finish.

"Sure." Jack scoffed, "That's ya problem Hum, ya too nice ta everyone. Like last night, if ya wasn't up putting Dolly back ta bed ya wouldn't be fallen asleep on ya feet right now!" His hair fell in his eyes as he readjusted his red bandana, his trademark.

"I'm not too nice, I just don't want ta be mean is all." I tell him with another yawn. If he knew I was tired already, it didn't really help to hide it. "What was the big mission anyway?"

At that David looked at him too, curious as I was.

"Oh dat?" Jack smiled, "Jake went to go tell Crutchy it was his turn ta look aftah him. Is Dolly wit someone?" He asked, since normally she would sell with me.

"Yeah, Tic took her for the day." I told him, we had finally reached the distribution center. "Thanks Jack." I tell him with a small smile. Sometimes I wonder how I became the way I did, polite, when I was basically brought up with these boys.

He gave me a warm smile, "There's da nice goil I know and love." I gave him a shove to show I didn't think his comment was so nice but he just laughed, Jack laughs a lot. It's what I like about Manhattan over the other boroughs. We laughed a lot. "No problem Hum."

Jack, David, Les, and I stood in line with each other, Leap Frog –a younger newsie- came to stand next to me. He was around twelve now, but had been glued to me like all the others since he got here at age nine. I ruffled his blonde curls as I listened to Jack and David debate about some issue with Queens. I knew that there was a problem for a while, but the extent of it wasn't completely clear.

It was getting pretty serious though, from what I could tell. The guys all seemed a little on edge when it came to leaving our territory and made all the girls and kids go in pairs if we did. People were getting soaked on both sides, but the sides seemed to be getting more and more blurred. So I knew something pretty legit was going on.

Just as we were nearing the front of the line, as Jack asked for his usual hundred I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was Jake, and he was running toward us.

And he looked scared.

Something was very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Hero of War

**Hey, this chapter is called "Hero of War" which is a song by Rise Against, it's really good. You can listen to it while reading, after reading, later, never, whenever. It's just a good song, and the tone of it is what seems to be in Hum's mind. Forgive my poor grammar! Happy Reading :D**

"Jake! Jake!" I called getting out of line so that I could reach him more quickly. As he came closer I could see a small torrent of rusty colored blood dripping from his nose.

"Crutchy…said to get help! Jack! Tell Jack!" He shouted as he ran into me, slamming into my stomach which sent me back a bit, knocking the wind out of me, but I ignored this. Bending down I put my hands on his shoulders and looked into his wild eyes.

"Jake, take a second, breathe." I told him firmly, giving his shoulders a squeeze. He took a quick breath –not really what I had asked for but still- and turned to look at Jack, Kid Blink, and the other newsies that had come to see what had happened.

"Jack! I was with Crutchy like ya told me ta and den dese guys come 'round da bend, and dey go grabbin' me and pullin' Crutchy into some alley!" Jake ranted, still quite breathless, as he wiped a hand over his face to get the blood off, "And I start hollerin' and Crutchy goes and shouts for me ta find you! Ya gotta help him!"

At this I move away, letting Jack take my place in front of Jake as he asks very seriously and speedily. "Where were ya Jake?" When it takes him a moment to respond Jack repeats more loudly, "_Where_ Jake?"

"Two blocks up," I can see Jake's mind spinning as he tries to recall where he had been tackled and where Crutchy could be laying dead. It's a lot to ask someone to remember after getting a blow to the face. "To the left!"

With a nod Jack got up and dashed out of the gates as he called out for Mush, Blink, and Skittery. They all darted out behind him. Well there was no way I was going to let them go without me; I wanted to get my hands on these guys who attacked my friends. And besides, who knew how many guys there were?

_They might need a fifth pair of fists._ I thought as I pushed Jake over to stand with Race and Blitz, quickly slipping out of Race's grasp. As I rounded the corner I could hear him saying, "Hum, stay back!"

But I was already gone. And I wasn't thinking very straight either. If I had been I would have realized Race never would have told me not to go out and help with a fight unless something really bad might happen. Race wasn't a very cautious person.

I told you something was wrong.

But, again, I wasn't really thinking in that moment.

As I got down the second street, narrowly avoiding colliding with several people, I saw Skittery fall out of an alley, hitting the ground for only seconds before springing back. My chest hurt a bit from sprinting as fast as I was, but being a newsie meant ignoring little pains like that.

Once I got into the alley, there was little to be noted. There were four boys I didn't know there. One guy leaning heavily on one of the surrounding stone walls. Another was holding his hands up in surrender as Mush threatened to kick him, Jack putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him from going through with the blow. At the same time Skittery pulled a big, dark skinned boy off Blink.

And there in the corner, behind the rest of the fight, I saw a large brutish teen headed in the direction of a fallen friend. Crutchy.

No way in hell was I letting him get away with hurting a cripple unnoticed.

"Hey!" I shouted, diving straight through the fists and kicks of the other boys, and slamming my shoulder into the creep going after Crutchy.

I'm not very big at all. I'm actually very, very short. But in my years I have learned that speed + the element of surprise + anger fueled adrenaline = the ability to throw even the largest guys off balance. He stumbled a few steps away from Crutchy, turning his thick head to look at me.

"Ah!" He shouted as he came at me, like I said, newsies treat each other the same whether they are male or female. I dodged out of the way, or nearly, but he grabbed my shoulder and jerked me back. His grasp tightening as he got hold of my opposite arm as well.

Green eyes flashing, he looked down at me and then…I bent my arms and dug my nails into the meaty flesh of his neck. God, this boy must eat well to be so large as a newsie! He howled and swung me to the ground, near where Crutchy was laying.

If this guy came after me, even if I was able to put up a decent fight with the element of surprise and agility on him, I wouldn't last very long. You can't beat physics, no matter how hard you try.

Luckily the fight was mostly over and Mush and Blink came running over, slamming the guy into a corner, I could hear him groan as he got slugged a few times, but my attention was on Crutchy.

"Heya Crutchy," I said gently, resting a hand on his shoulder to see if he was conscious. At first I didn't get a reaction but then he let out a moan of pain before turning his head to face me.

"Heya…Hum." And he gave a half smile. God, Crutchy. He had blood between his teeth so they looked pinkish and wrecked, a cut on the head adding to the flow on his face.

I smiled back as kindly as I could, gently turning him over so that he could rest in my lap. "Where are ya hurt?" I asked. He just stared at me for a bit, skin as pale as ever, legs bent in angles that were more odd than usual.

"Ya look really pretty wit ya hair down Hummin'bird." He told me sleepily. At this I noticed my hat had fallen off when Brutish Teen tossed me to the ground. I pushed the dark strands out of my eyes as I shushed him.

"You're looking pretty good yourself mister." I whispered sarcastically, giving him another smile to try and make him feel better than he looked. Jack and Skittery were crouched next to us now, Jack looking worried and angry.

"Who?" I asked as I tried to wipe some of the blood off of Crutchy.

"Harlem…and Queens."

That shocked me. Queens had never liked us, but I knew Harlem had nothing against Manhattan. Sure they were upset when Jack went…well scabber on us during the strike. But that's the only time I remember them having much discontent. We weren't allies but I knew we weren't enemies…

"What the hell-"

Jack cut off my question saying, "What the hell were ya doin' here. _Dats_ da question." His voice was stern like any leader punishing someone who failed them. "I woulda called for ya if I though you was needed!"

"I couldn't just sit there!" I said back, looking from his face to Skittery's, who also looked a bit annoyed with me. "Oh, come on! I practically saved Crutchy when you were all fighting."

It was true, they would have gotten to him eventually but I had just made it easier for them.

Jack gave me a look as if to say that he was disappointed but would talk to me later, since there were more important things going on. Like Queens and Harlem coming into our territory and teaming up against a kid and a cripple of ours.

But apparently they didn't want me involved in the conversation since Jack gave me a half push away, which I unhappily took as my cue to move. "Heya Crutch, I need ta know what ya remember 'bout dis." His voice was soft and alluring in his Jack Kelly way.

"Oh…oh right cause o' what happened wit Brass and Hot Shot-"

"Hum would ya go check on Jake foah me o' somethin' like dat?" Jack said sharply, as if he didn't want me to hear what was going on. I was just in a fight with him! That gave me every right to know what he and everyone else knew too! But I didn't say that…because I knew it would just make things more stressful.

I cast a glance at Blink who had his hand over his already injured eye; he must have been hit through his patch, and Mush, who shrugged at me sympathetically. I appreciated his sympathy but right now I wanted answers not sympathetic gestures.

Grumbling quietly to myself I bent down and picked up my hat, clutching it in my hand as I marched out of the alley. Trying to figure out what was going on. Queens and Harlem were teaming up against…us. Brass –one of our birds, a spy on other boroughs- had been jumped a little while ago, and Hot Shot had turned up earlier this week after being missing for a few days. His arm seemed basically broken, but we splinted it up as best we could. I knew for a fact that he had been caught by some guys in Queens.

I was so caught up in my thoughts; I didn't notice a large figure coming up behind me. A hand grabbed a fistful of my hair, which hurt like crazy, and wrapped an arm around my upper body. I would have kicked him, but even the slightest movement was excruciating. Curse long hair…

I screamed without meaning to as he swung me around to face Jack and the gang.

"Let da goil go, Smirks, we got ya beat four ta one." Jack said calmly and confidently. Manhattaners could fight like anyone else, but we were really good at using our mouths to get out of trouble. Unlike in Brooklyn where it's a physical game, it's really mental with us Manhattanites.

Smirks, the guy holding me gave me a rough shake to show he meant business, and I tried my best not to make any noise. Because that would just make me seem more vulnerable and him more in control of this. It was the least I could do to help Jack if he was getting me out of this.

But unfortunately a little, high pitched, "agh" slipped out. Mush moved to charge at him, but Blink quickly stopped the action, knowing it would make my situation worse. I tried not to stare as his bad eye was showing…and it looked as bad as you can imagine the word "bad" meaning.

"Ah, ah, ah." Smirks growled, the arm around me slipping up to my neck, resting the hand attached to it on me. This was so bad. "Come any closer and da goily heah get's it. Ya got me?"

They all looked to Jack for guidance, and he looked a bit stricken, but only I could tell from the look in his eyes. I'm known for being good at reading people like they're papes, that's all. My eyes were watering slightly as Smirks' grip on my hair tightened.

"Da only reason we'se is listenin' to ya is cause I know it ain't above ya ta kill goils." Kill? Things were obviously a lot worse with Queens than I had been lead to believe…

"Dat's right Cowboy," His rancid breath filling my nostrils, it was disgusting. "Now youse is gonna let me and me boys go, okay? Hokey, Jumper, Flighty, come on!"

The boys he called dragged themselves behind Smirks, all looking relatively pleased with the change of the upper hand. Blink looked darkly at them all, Skittery holding Crutchy up, as they watched. Jack kept his eyes on Smirks the whole time.

"Ya got ya friends." Jack said stonily. A new tone for him. "Now let da goil go."

Smirks seemed to think for a minute, which was odd for a guy like him, who normally wouldn't seem to think about anything. Then he said, "You've got plenty o' goils here in 'Hattan, don't ya Kelly." It was a statement not a question. "Wanna know who I like? Dat bold red head, what's her name…Blitzy? Hmmm…"

"No!" I shouted trying to elbow him but only managing to make my skull scream at me for the retaliation. Do you know what happens to girls like Blitz and I in New York when someone wants to get you? Bad, bad stuff. And I'm not too proud to admit that it is dangerous with some of the Newsies around the city.

I closed my eyes tight as he pulled me closer; Blink yelled something like, "Just let her go already!" I wasn't afraid for myself, in that moment. I was afraid for Blitz and Dolly and Marquee and the other girls. I was afraid for Jack and Crutchy and my friends who could be attacked right now just because I was too stupid to be paying attention to my surroundings instead of thinking about why I was being sent away.

"Youse a pretty little t'ing too." Smirks rasped into my nose making my skin crawl. His breath warm on my neck, hand sliding down over my arms and-

Despite his steady grip on my hair I tried to fling him away from me. I'm not one for being violated, in any way at all.

"Get off o' her!" Jack called, taking a charge toward us. My arm connected with his stomach and he loosened his grip slightly, just enough for me to almost escape. But he pulled me back with a force that I didn't anticipate, his boys ready to fight again.

"Damn it!" Smirks shouted, his gut hurting, "You'll pay foah dat." He growled. "You want to stand up foah ya friends?" He laughed in a way that was anything but comical. "Here!"

He shoved me into the ground, which met me quickly and painfully. Not a good day. I was tired, sore, and now someone was threatening to soak me, or worse…

"Hum? Hummingbird?" Mush asked resting his arm on my shoulder in the rough way boys tended to, even when they meant to be gentle. I could see Jack and Blink trying to catch up with the other newsies but they were too far away by now. God damn it, this was my fault. "Ya alright?"

Rubbing the back of my head I looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, we gotta help Crutchy though-"

"Ya hands." Mush noted, taking hold of one and showing it to me. When I had tried to stop my fall my palms had slid across the ground, resulting in some torn skin.

"It's nothing, God, I'm sorry-"At that moment Jack and Blink came back.

"They got away." Blink said angrily, his eye still showing. One blue and one totally white and scarred, looked down at me, "You're okay, right Hum?"

I knew Blink wasn't mad at me, he was mad at the guys who had gotten away and hurt Jake and Crutchy. Jack came around the bend staring at me as Mush went back to help get Crutchy up so they could take him back to the Lodging house. "Yeah I'm fine, listen I'm really sorry I should have been paying more-"

"Why are you sorry?" Blink asked with exasperation, "Jesus Hum, this is exactly why you're too nice."

"I-"

"No excuses! Blink is completely right, I told ya so. " Jack said from behind us, "Hum, what'd Smirks say ta ya?"

I didn't even consider lying to him. Jack was my leader, even if his time as a newsie was probably coming to an end soon, since he was nineteen and really getting involved with Sarah now. He would have to go start a real life soon. New job, new home. "He told me he was going ta get me. But I'm sure that was an empty threat."

But when Jack shook his head and Skittery looked startled, I realized that like everything else I'd found out today, this threat probably had a lot more to it than I knew.

"What?" I asked a bit frustrated, "What's going on? Why are Queens and Harlem teaming up? Are we in a war or…" As my question flood came to an end it occurred to me that that could be what the case here was. There hadn't been an all out borough war since I was little; it ended right around the time I joined up.

Jack didn't give anything away, but the grim look on Mush's face gave enough away. "We are aren't we?" I asked. Surprised that I had really just found out what was going on. "Were you planning on not telling us? Letting the little kids walk around selling and-"

"Why do ya think I've been makin' sure Jake and Dolly were with selling partners all mornin'? Why do ya think the boys have been hangin' around in pairs more often?" Jack demanded, "Give me a little credit."

Jesus. Was I that dull? It was right in front of me and I hadn't caught on. I had been so busy this week, I had agreed to buy Chips some dinner a few times that week when she had been having trouble selling for some reason, so I had been distracted by trying to make extra. Then there was Dolly, Jake, Kit-Kat, and the twins, who I somehow wound up looking after. I looked after a lot of people actually. They didn't have to ask, I just helped.

Maybe it's because whenever it is that I should need help, I'd rather someone just give it to me than make me ask. I don't like asking.

"So it's actually happening? Queens and Harlem against us…and who, Brooklyn?" I wasn't sure if they'd help us; their leader always wanted us to prove they should. And we stilled owed them big time since the strike. "We are in a war."

A thousand thoughts flew through my mind. Were the kids alright? How about Blitz? Was Race watching out for her as closely as she should? How many more people would get hurt like Crutchy? How many people would _we_ have to hurt to win?

Jack gave me a small smile and said, "Not yet." But behind his eyes I could see that his sentence wasn't finished. _But soon_.

Jesus.


	3. Chapter 3: Shipping Off

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews and such, this chapter is one of those where it's important because it's really setting the rest of the story, _but_ kind of more bland than the others. Haha so not as good but very necessary. I listened to I'm Shipping Off to Boston by Dropkick Murphy's –which is a kind of music I'm not normally so into, but hey it's too awesome to dislike in my opinion!- when I got to the arrival in Brooklyn onward. I know its "Boston" in the song but the feel was so Brooklyn Newsies to me haha. Hope you enjoy, happy reading (:

Jack made me sell with him and Davey for the rest of the day. It was annoying because he was keeping a watch on me, and he told David what happened right away. I get that Davey is important to everyone in Manhattan but –not to say I'm that important, because I'm not-it bothered me that Jack told him and wouldn't explain anything to me.

I knew enough to not bother Jack today though. It was brisk out, early November. That meant it was time to be saving up as much money as you could. I normally sold about 75 papes, because when I'm dressed as a boy I look really young and innocent. Race says I appear roughly around 12, which is fine by me since looking young helps out a lot in my line of work.

But having been with the newsies for longer than most also helped me out with selling too. I was nowhere near as good as Jack, but pretty good if I do say so myself.

It was nearing the time that the three of us were about to head to lunch when I heard steps running behind me, I whirled around, throwing my arms up to keep whoever it was away. Racetrack's bewildered face looked down at me as I shoved him before realizing who he was.

"What da hell Hum?" He questioned, "Got some bug up ya butt today or sometin'." He was only joking, but I didn't feel like hearing it, so I simply shrugged and apologized for pushing him.

I guess my lack of a friendly smile told him something actually was wrong. "But really, what's wrong?"

"Smirks tried to get a little handsy with her when him and his friends was getting' away, dats all." Jack commented, making it seem like something that happened every day, totally normal.

I could see Race's black eyes narrowing at me. When I gave another shrug he continued, "Smirks from Harlem? Harlem beat up Crutchy?"

Race had a habit of using different tones to express the opposite of what he really felt. Right now for example he sounded curious but disinterested. This meant he really was concerned and desperate for information. As Jack's second though, he knew how to control his emotions…to a degree.

That's why he hadn't left to help with Crutchy. Being Jack's second meant keeping an eye on the others in case something bad should happen to him, thus making him the leader. Race as a leader. Hmm…

"And Queens." Jack added in the same voice Race had just used. David had gone ahead with Les and gotten a booth inside TIbby's for us all.

"_What_?" His real emotion came through on that question. "Dis is bad." He mumbled under his breath, taking a cigar out of his pocket and popping it into his mouth.

"It will be soon if we don't do nothin' about it." Jack said firmly to him, "Dey beat da crap outta Crutchy, dey attacked Jake, and dat's just the last two people. In the past month at least seven o' our boys have been jumped." He paused there, giving Racetrack time to think before continuing. "

We were walking the long way to Tibby's. And I had no problem listening in on this conversation, but then a thought struck me. "Race where is Blitz?" I demanded loudly, whipping around to face him. Stopping him in his tracks.

His eyes appeared confused for just a second, then cleared, "A head o' me at Tibby's wit Jakey and da rest. Gawd…" Something clicked visibly in his mind, "Dey threatened me girl?"

"They threatened everyone!" I said, a bit more harshly than I meant, throwing my hands up in the air. "Oh…Sorry Race. I didn't mean to yell at ya. I'm just tired is all."

Race snatched up one of my hands and looked at it, bringing it close to his face. I remembered when he had done that a few times back when we were kids. Some would say we're still kids now, but to the eyes of a newsie, we were adults. His eyes wandered over the torn skin. "Dey do dis to ya?"

"Yeah dey did more den dat." Jack answered for me, not saying what I would have chosen personally. Race's eyes flipped up to his as I pulled my hand back.

"It's fine." I told them.

"No it ain't fine Hum!" Jack growled, "Smirks practically blacklisted ya. Do ya have any idea how much danger you're in?"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa_." Race cut in. "Blacklisted? How much o' dis story am I missin'?"

"It was nothin'." I said quickly, "Smirks was just-"

"Bein' totally serious wit ya." Jack said, "He said he'd get her, and ya know what dat means," He flicked his eyes to Race before coming back to me, "Both o' ya."

I knew, but what could I do? I needed to work, so I couldn't just stay in the Lodging House all day. It was a risk I had to take.

"We gotta send her away." Jack concluded. It was such an out of thin air mark in my mind that I practically tripped, resulting in Race having to save me from yet another hard connection with the ground that morning.

"_What_?" I spluttered, straightening up and looking at Race for some help. But he was nodding his head, as if he agreed. "Guys, I need ta take care of-"

"No ya don't." Race said a bit softly, "Think of yaself Hum, foah just five minutes. Please doll."

Jack was less sympathetic, "Right now you've got Harlem and Queens holdin' somethin' against ya. That means ya can't be here." I just looked at him, obviously unhappy, "And besides," he added, "If you're here you're putting Dolly and the girls in danger when you sell wit dem alone."

That got to me a bit, but I did try to convince him otherwise. "Have them sell with other people."

"You'd be all nerves if ya weren't lookin' after someone and ya know it Hum. It would put ya off ya guard and whoever would be wit ya would be at risk if ya weren't paying attention and got jumped."

Ugh. He was right.

And Jack could see in my eyes I understood what he meant. "Ya gotta go Hum, at least until we can get ya name off their list. We got too many young kids and girls ta look after along wit everythin' else right now. Ya gotta."

I felt Race put his arm around me and realized I had stopped walking. He pulled me along slightly and I felt Jack looking at me with his peripheral. "Where will I go?" I asked honestly. I had spent a few nights in other boroughs throughout my time with the newsies, even in Harlem once. But my whole life had really been in Manhattan.

"Da safest place I know." Jack said with a whisper of a smirk touching his lips, "Besides, I need ta talk ta good old Spotty anyway."

Brooklyn.

Race stopped and stared at Jack, "Brooklyn? Ya sure Cowboy? Dey ain't got no goils over dere. Spot…"

"Spot will agree. Trust me." Jack said in a way that sparked my curiosity into ignition even through my stupor. "Come on, let's get lunch quickly." He told us.

"Jack, I'm tired, and we've sold plenty of papes." I complained; something unusual for me but I felt the situation called for it. "Can't we just be done for the day?"

"Oh we ain't sellin' any more today." Jack told me as we pushed the doors to Tibby's open. "As soon as we're done we're grabbin' ya tings and headin' over da bridge."

'_So I'm leaving…today._ I thought, _No time for me to tell Dolly or Jake or Chips or Yoyo where I'm going or that I'll be missing for a while_.

Seeing my somber expression Jack gave a small smile, "Don't go thinkin' dis is all about you. My meetin' wit Spot can't wait any longer." He laughed jokingly, bumping my shoulder with his before we slid into the booth we saw a very annoyed Davey at.

I didn't want to explain it all to him. I just didn't.

Brooklyn, the air tastes like salt, the people are hard and tough, and the atmosphere is thick with loyalty to the borough. I had been to Brooklyn a few times in my life, but I had made a choice to not go there more than I had to. I wasn't a fan of the aura of the area.

I respected the dedication of its newsies, the notoriousness of the location. But I preferred the feeling of joking sarcasm and emotion that ran through some of the other boroughs over the controlling and cold ways of Brooklynites.

Or maybe it was more so because they had no girls.

The streets were alive with immigrants, many Irish having made their homes there. Jack and I made our way down through the streets and to the docks in good time, Jack had tried to lighten the mood but my mind was on other things.

With my bag slung over my shoulder I observed what was going on around me. Despite the growing chill of late fall boys were still jumping into the black waters. Their long johns clinging to them as they dragged themselves out. There had to be at least twenty boys at the dock, but I knew that Brooklyn had more.

I did notice as well that most of the boys were older, unlike with Manhattan where we had less newsies in their upper teens and more in their mid. But I couldn't think of that right then.

Jack had taken a risk coming as just us, but he knew if he brought a crew of boys with him Spot would be offended and be more likely to ignore his request since he'd want to remind them of how powerful he really was.

I had nothing against Spot, but I wasn't about to leave Jack's team for his. He was a great leader, but I didn't always agree with the way he led, or how I had been told he led at least. Rumors, you know, the usual. I had seen him several times, but never actually met him, so I tried not to jump to conclusions.

We entered a maze of crates when I suddenly heard a voice say, "What bring youse ta Brooklyn Jacky-boy?"

I was at my most steeled at that moment, I didn't want to show weakness around these newsies and I needed to prove I could hack it there. Jack had told to do just that as we had headed over and I didn't plan on letting him down. He was risking his neck to include me in his deal with Spot, it was the least I could do to do as he asked.

So when Spot jumped down from one of the stacks of crates I didn't flinch or move, just stared as if I had seen it coming. He didn't even glance my way but went straight to Jack, smirk on his face as he spit into his hand and shook Jack's –who did the same.

"Long time no see Spot." Jack said with the cocky smile he was famous for.

Some of the boys were crowding around, making us cornered. I could see water dripping off of a few. One dragged himself onto the dock, the muscles in his arms flexed. I definitely wouldn't ever want to get in a fight with him. He came to stand not two feet from me and I stayed as natural as possible, though I couldn't help the tensing of my own muscles with a possible unknown threat so close.

"I just wanted to ta talk ta ya about some issues ya might be familiar wit." Jack said casually as he could. Spot gave him a steady stare which Jack took as a signal to continue. "Ya know we've always had problems wit Queens, and well-"

"Now Jacky-boy youse know Brooklyn don't get involved wit crap like dat." Spot cut him off bluntly, his tone sounding smooth but commanding at the same time. "Every borrow foah itself. If youse can't talk care of ya own fights…well den maybe you ain't meant to be a leader."

Spot's words even made me wince, though Jack seemed unfazed. "Then I suppose ya wouldn't be interested in hearin' dat Queens and Harlem came into 'Hattan territory and jumped two o' me boys?"

I could see thoughts passing over Spot's face like a wave crashing in the ocean, there for a second with a second but then gone as it blends in with the calmed waters. He flicked his head back to get his blonde strands out of his eyes as he pulled the gold tipped cane out of his belt loop, leaning against a wall of crates as he fiddled with the end. Appearing disinterested. This guy was a better actor than Jack, even if less charismatic. "And what in da hell would make youse tink Ise would be interested in hearin' dat?"

"Oh I'm sure ya little birds have been tellin' ya all about the jumpin's and tentions and all dat. But I'm wonderin' if youse seen one o' dem recently. Their name's Bats." Jack sounded confident and strong as he said this. The late afternoon sun glinting in his dark hair.

Spot gave him another unreadable and intimidating stare. So he proceeded, "One o' my newsies, Hot Shot, went missin' foah a few days. When he got back we thought it was Queens dat had got him. Turns out he was in some cellar down in Harlem with a lost birdy named Bat from Brooklyn. Apparently Bats ain't lookin' too good either."

That got Spot's attention. It was a known fact no one messed with Brooklyn's boys, it was hard to do to any of them. They only kept the strong, if you weren't tough enough to last you left. Simple as that. If you couldn't handle getting soaked or giving everything for your leader you moved somewhere else.

And it was also a known fact that Harlem and Brooklyn were on as bad terms as Queens and Manhattan were.

"It don't take a person wit a ton o' brains ta see what's goin' on here." Jack informed Spot, advancing a step in his direction, "Dere's a war comin', and ya know if da newsies of Queens and Harlem solidify den no _one_ borough can take dem down."

Spot nodded thoughtfully, which I assumed was a good sign, he agreed with us. But then he said, "Brooklyn stands alone Jack, youse know dat."

I felt like this shouldn't have surprised me, it didn't in a way. But some part of me felt as if it had been punched in the gut. A pretty uncomfortable feeling.

Jack's eyes got a cold evening up with Spot's powerful dark look. They squared off for a while, I felt a chill run down my back as the only audible sounds were that of the distant bustle on the streets and the boats coming into port. All newsies were watching.

The boy behind me advanced a step closer.

I was too tense, he was a looming threat that I knew little about. I had to push him away.

Just as I was about to turn and throw my arms out to push him back Jack called out to me as if he had read my thoughts. "Hum!"

One word stopped me mid turn. The red haired wet guy looked harsh and dangerous, his black eyes narrowing in on my face, like he was sizing me up. But then they widened with some realization. "Youse a-"

I felt a hand jerk me away as Jack dragged me toward Spot. His grip tight on my arm, taking me to stand just beside him. "Don't say a word." Jack said quietly to me before turning to Spot, "If ya ain't gonna accept our alliance pledge, ya might as well do 'Hattan one favor."

"Brooklyn don't owe 'Hattan nothin'!" Spot said loudly, not as if he was losing his cool though, just with great strength. "From what I recall youse still owe _us_."

I was making myself as stoic and tough looking as possible, despite my nerves. Like any of the strongest fighters in Manhattan would.

Spot wasn't even looking my way, he acted as though I wasn't really there.

Jack ran a hand over his face in a stressed way before continuing despite Spot's previous statement, "Dis," He gestured to me, "is Hum. Smirks is after Hum cause of a jumpin' that went down dis mornin'. Hum's marked."

Spot cast a glance at me before simply saying, "So what Jack?"

Then Jack did something I didn't expect. He reached over and tore my hat off so that my brown hair tumbled down, my face revealed. I had been wearing the cap so it covered my features in case things went badly and we had to run. That way no one would really recognize me.

"So dis Spot."

Spot looked at me closely, a flash of recognition crossing his eyes, maybe he recognized me from sometime during the strike or from Medda's or something. His grey, cold, eyes took me in. From my slightly curled hair, to the flecks of green in my eyes, to the scar that ran just from over my left eyebrow to the top of my cheek, to my skinny short form.

He looked like he belonged in the mist of the ocean. Intimidating and unattainable.

When Spot didn't respond Jack advanced toward him, getting up close, some of the Brooklynites began to go after him. I got ready for a fight. But Spot held his hand up to stop them.

I couldn't hear all Jack said, because when he spoke it was purposefully quite silent. I don't think I was supposed to know what he was saying, but I heard some of it anyway. "Ya might not owe me or 'Hattan or even her. But if ya owe anyone in dis world, it's Blackbird. And ya know it."

Who was Blackbird? I wasn't sure. It was all actually pretty confusing but now wasn't the time to ask about it. That could put Jack at risk, or even me. I pushed my hair out of my eyes anxiously, having it down made me feel naked and bare. Especially there.

Jack stepped away, coming next to me. I wanted him to put his arm around me in the way the boys would do when the risks were high for everyone. I know it was lame, and made me seem weak and overly feminine, but I was nervous. I wanted him to show that I was supported by Manhattan.

I knew I was. And he knew I was. But for some reason I felt that in Brooklyn, physical comfort or protection of any kind was not a norm.

Spot was fingering his cane again before turning his back to us. "She can stay. But only for a month." He began to walk back to his perch but then stopped, "Dat's how long youse got our help and hospitality for. After dat, you and dis _goil_ are on ya own."

Hospitality meant me, help meant…

I saw Jack smile slightly. "All we need Spot."

That was a lie.

The boys began to back away since it was clear the issue was cooling down and there was no battle to come. Even if I don't really think two to twenty is a battle, it's more like a public beating.

Jack turned to me, glaring at the few boys who remained staring. He placed the hat back on my head and began to speak quickly. "Listen Hum, I don't got much time left here, Spot won't be too happy with me for a few days after what I just pulled." When he paused I nodded to tell him I understood then he continued, "Brooklyn ain't a safe place, and the newsies are tough as nails and mean as bull dogs, dat's why dey don't take goils…dat's also why it's da best place for ya. Got me?"

I stared right back at him and nodded like the good soldier I was.

He smiled but his look was one of seriousness, "Good goil. Be strong, be brave, keep ya cap down, don't let anyone get too close ta ya dat ya don't think means any good, and don't show any weakness. Dey won't show any sympathy just cause ya a goil. If anything real bad happens go ta Spot, he might be a cocky son of a bitch sometimes but he's not a bad guy. Manhattan will be back for ya by dis time next month, ya hear me?"

His gaze softened as he took me in, he gently flicked a hair behind my ear before adding, "And don't go worryin' about Dolly and Jake. We can take care o' da goils and kids. I promise."

Jack always knew what to say. "Alright?"

I worked up the newsie strength to give a false smile of courage. "Yeah, alright Jack."

He knew it was bull I think, but even if he did he pretended he didn't. Quickly he pulled me in for a hug, it was rough and fast, but held a lot of meaning. It told me to be safe, that Manhattan would be fighting while I was gone, and that he was trusting me to do my best while I was away.

And then just like that he was gone, half way down the dock. Took my hat off, shoving my hair up before plopping it back down and turning around to face the waters again. Boys were looking at me from all around. Slyly, secretly, and blatantly.

Some of the boys were looking at me as harshly as they had been before, some were looking at me as if I was a piece of meat, and some were looking at me as if I was scum.

A splash of salt water hit my face as a boy jumped into the sea next to me, I could taste it on my lips and tongue. It burned where it got in my eyes.

Harsh, cold, strong.

That's the world I had just stepped into.


	4. Chapter 4: Stars in the Sky

**Hey all, I listened to Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk while writing this chapter, it felt right. I know there is some violence and everything, but if this story had a theme like a movie I think it would be Boats and Birds. It's really the tone. It is very much the tone of Hum, or her relation to other people. In particular it worked for when I was writing about her watching Brooklyn the time she walks to the Lodging House and then picking back up when she meets Scottie. Happy Reading (:**

I stood there trying to appear as though I had a purpose for a good ten minutes before a cold and wet hand wrapped around my arm. I jerked away roughly; he had misgauged my strength so I got away. I could hear someone laughing above us.

Spot.

It was a quiet laugh. Sort of smug in a way.

Once again I had let myself fall so deep into my thoughts that I hadn't noticed boys gathering around me. Only five or six of them, but still. I dropped my bag to the side. One less thing to worry about for the moment.

I glanced up at Spot. Would he condone this? Would he enjoy it? Would he stop it?

Maybe I was over thinking it.

"You want to be part of Brooklyn?" His gray mist eyes stared back at me and then his voice echoed in my ears, "Then do it."

Hazing. This could be hazing. Every borough had their own sort, some beat you, some stole all your blankets, and some gave you the silent treatment. Whatever this was, I was pretty sure I'd have to fight.

Another boy, one with long black hair, grabbed at me and I swung a punch at him, connecting solidly with his jaw. It hurt a bit, but the satisfaction of him stepping away in pain made up for that. But I couldn't revel for too long as another, the red head from before, came at me with a spiky haired blonde. One shoved me back and I hit the ground, the other connected a kick to my gut.

I choked on my own breath when that happened but had enough sense to throw my hands up and catch his leg, pulling it up so that he fell on his ass and then rolling away. The black haired guy that I'd punched came at me again, getting me to step back once again.

This is when I noticed that they were all steadily getting me closer to the edge of the dock. _Shit_. I guess you could learn to swim on the spot right? But that's when one guy ran at me, trying to grab hold of me and drag me into the water with him. I dodged out of the way. Two other ran in my direction and I kicked one and ducked below another. I felt a block catch me on the back of the head and staggered.

I could still feel Spot watching in powerful silence from above us all. Like God or something of the like.

The red head charged before I could straighten up from the blow to the skull or get any wind back from the earlier kick. He wrapped his arms around me and we went flying off the dock. I braced myself to hit the dark water, barley able to take in a breath before we went under.

Boys were shouting and hollering around us, cheering, yelling things I couldn't understand. My ears were suddenly clogged with water that muted most noise; it was a bit serene in a way. But it was so cold it hurt, it felt as if my muscles were getting pricked my little needles.

I knew that if I kicked my legs I'd get up. That's what I'd seen boys do before.

But the red head wasn't letting go of me, he pushed my head down, arms keeping me below him. I panicked, it was probably bad to do, but I did. I shouted under the water. The little oxygen I had coming out in bubbles. I shook and pushed and fought to get upward. But it wasn't working.

My body hurt, and my brain hurt. It was like I was starving for air. Everything was getting fuzzy as I inhaled water and tried to cough it out while still under. I was going to die.

Right there. In Brooklyn.

And Jack had said I'd be safe.

Above me somewhere in the back of my head I could hear a voice counting, "Eight, seven, six, five…"

I gave one last good jerk to get away from the red head with all of my remaining energy and then…I was being dragged upward and then my head broke the surface. I coughed before I could get any air in, my eyes tearing which made me mad because I wasn't actually crying. It was involuntary.

A bunch of newsies were shouting and cackling. Many jumping into the water, suddenly though, the water felt warmer than the air above. It was like I couldn't stop shaking. And when the red head let go of me I went back down and started choking again.

He quickly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest which freaked me out, I blindly pushed against him but he mumbled in my ear, "Calm down, calm down. I ain't gonna hurt ya! If ya keep fighting you'll pass out and den you'll just drown."

Wow, I was shaking really hard. I could feel myself making him vibrate too. We waded over to the ladder and I caught my breath. Once we got there I made myself latch on and quickly climb up with too all of my energy. I could feel bloody dripping warmly down my face from my nose as I got onto the dock.

I couldn't still the shaking as hard as I tried. But I could make it less obvious. I straightened my spine and stared coolly at Spot who was still perched on his throne above us all. He jumped down swiftly and walked up to me, looking me up and down.

"Consider that ya baptism into da Brooklyn newsies. Be happy youse only had ta deal with thirty seconds like a kid, da big boys get sixty." His tone made me annoyed and angry. I wanted to lash out at him. But my limbs were still too weak to do anything, burning from the lack of oxygen. My chest heaving slightly. "Let that be a warning to ya goil. We ain't gonna go any easier on ya den we did just now. Ya got me?"

When I didn't reply he repeated, "_Ya got me?_" His voice became sharp and expectant.

I gave a curt nod. No one had heard me speak yet so I felt like keep that to myself. Better to have one secret. Silent was untouchable. Untouchable was good for me at that moment.

"Now turn around." He told me, "And punch Firecracker in the face for helpin' ya out o' da water." Spot's glare turned to gaze behind me. The red head met my eyes when I turned to face him and gave a smirk, he might have helped me for a minute, but he also almost killed me and had been fine with take swings at me earlier.

I had to work with Brooklyn. I had promised Jack. I hated doing this for the simple reason that I felt unnecessarily cruel. But I had to.

I brought my arm back and slugged him good across the face. Hard enough that I heard a knuckle in my hand crack. But I didn't say anything about it. I was surprised at my own strength even with the shaking. Must have been adrenaline or something.

"Ya didn't mean it." Spot told me when I backed away from Firecracker. "That won't help youse when ya being raped in an alley goily. Ya can't regret it."

I remained silent.

"Quiet are ya Hum?" He asked with a smirk in his tone, I could see him flick his blonde streaks out of his eyes through my peripheral. "Well Firecracker, if ya so smitten wit her youse can take care o' her. Ya know where ta put her."

"Come on boys." He announced to everyone. "We're headin' back."

And with that he like Jack, was gone halfway down the dock, before I could even think a second thought. Boys were dissolving into a pack behind him as I just stood there. Frozen for some unknown reason. The wind blew through my dark hair.

I reached down for my bag just as my knees decided to give out. I had started the day on no sleep, I had been in two fights, relocated, almost drowned, and now I was freezing to death. What a great start to the week.

"Oh no ya don't. " Hands wrapped under my arms and around my back, pulling me back up. The flash of red hair showed me it was that Firecracker guy and I gave up trying to figure out if he was good or bad. "Stand up and stay up. I didn't put my ass on da line just for ya ta pass out on da docks and freeze." He grabbed my bag and pulled me back up, rubbing my arms for a minute to get circulation going. "Rub ya chest, dat's where ya need ta get warm the quickest. It'll stop da shaking." He told me as he started forward.

"I'm sorry f-for punchin' you." I told him, why did I have to apologize for everything? "And…and thanks f-for helpin' me."

He glanced at me. "So ya can speak?" He nodded as if this was something he hadn't considered. Of course I could speak how else would I be a newsie?

I noticed my cap in his hand and reached for it as we got to the end of the dock. He was about eighteen years old, going on nineteen. "Don't." He warned as he saw me go for the hat, "It's wet, you'll just get sick if ya keep it on."

For some reason he was helping me and I chose to accept it for what it was at the moment. Simple assistance.

The walk back to the Brooklyn Lodging House was a quiet and cold one. People avoided the boys as they walked through the streets and the boys kept to themselves mostly. I took in Brooklyn as we went. It was a lot like Manhattan but in the same way also very different. There were many more carpenters and small businesses whereas in Manhattan there were tons of big shops that had many smaller units about the area.

The sky was getting dark, dusk touching the clouds in a soft dusting. You could just see the stars peaking out. I knew that right now many of the older boys in Manhattan would be taking the younger back to the Lodging House for the night before they would head to Medda's or Tibby's. It was Monday so that meant everyone would be talking about Poker Night on the upcoming Wednesday.

We all got to what looked like an abandoned warehouse somewhere down at the end of a road. I felt out of place. But I kept going on. Brooklyn was emptier in a way, than Manhattan. Sort of in spirit. That's why it seemed so much colder I guess.

Despite what they had done to me so far, I could tell these boys had been beaten down. They were hard because the world was hard to them and they didn't get treated kindly. I knew what that was like, I had seen it before. Sometimes I wondered why that never happened to me. But it just didn't. I suppose I believed in the good in people, even if it was stupid at times. It made me hopefully.

As we came closer to the warehouse it became obvious that the Brooklyn newsies lived very differently than many others. There was no one running their Lodging House, it wasn't even really a Lodging House if you go by the definition of it. I assumed this meant they boarded for free which any newsie would appreciate; it was help them save a lot. But that also meant they would have no access to medical assistance or the supplies in most Lodging Houses.

"Welcome," Firecracker grumbled as we stepped through the wooden doorway into a medium sized room with a set of stairs in the corner. It looked like quite the opposite of a warehouse, it actually looked like they were living in the home of a former man or wealth, or maybe more like a fancy hotel. Though much of it was run down, but still.

"You don't have anyone running this place?" I asked Firecracker, who was taking off his coat and throwing it on a moth-eaten sofa near the corner.

"No, not since back in '86." He told me shortly before taking my arm and dragging me to the stairs, "It would be better if you just went to your bed."

I wasn't a kid who needed to be sent to bed. But after today I couldn't argue. We zigzagged through groups of boys who were talking loudly about fights and headlines and wars until we reached the twisting staircase.

Then we went up and up and up. Until the boys on the first floor could be seen no more.

It was late and I was still awake, so maybe it was early now.

Firecracker had led me to a room on the fourth floor that looked like it had been a bed room. There were lots of those, as we had gone up I had taken note of everything I could. The first three floors had about three or four small rooms, two for sleeping, one for entertaining company -something that newsies would never use in the way it was meant-. It appeared as though it was more so used for poker. There were washrooms on the first and third floors; those were the floors that had four.

About six boys would sleep in a bedroom, though there wasn't much order to who slept where from what I could tell. So there were about fifty boys with Brooklyn at their Lodging House alone. We only had about twenty lodging and forty total in Manhattan.

Anyway, there was a kitchen on the first floor somewhere from what I had glimpsed quickly, and all the way up on the fourth floor where I was located it seemed kind of empty to be honest. Like no one ever went there.

When Firecracker had lead me up he had started to walk more quietly once he advanced to the forth level, as if afraid to disturb anything. This part of the building was a bit untouched; there were paintings on a wall of two of a family, a man and a woman. Young, happy. And the painting looked like it was only really touched by time, not the messy hands of youthful newsies.

"Firecracker?" I had asked as we had walked down a carpeted hall, "Why is this hall so…"

"Creepy?" He supplied, almost laughing which made him for the first time appear sort of likable for more than just his assistance. Friendly. "The guy who used ta run dis place lived up here wit his wife." He stopped and glanced at a picture. I took note of the word used, and before I could ask he elaborated briefly by saying, "Dey died some years back, lots o' guys just tink it's respectful ta their memory if we don't mess wit it. Da family was good ta da newsies o' Brooklyn so we'se was always good ta dem. Ta be honest I haven't been up in here in ages."

I felt curious now, a warm feeling that gave me drive. "Then why are we up here now?"

Firecracker didn't turn to answer me but told me, "Well if ya would rather share wit one o' us boys I'm sure someone would-"

"No, no, it's fine." I cut off quickly as he reached one of the white closed doors, wrapping his big hand around the crystal knob.

When he opened it he looked to me and said, "We don't go inta da other rooms on dis floor, only Spot can alright? Its dis and Spot's office, which is da last door on da left."

Spot had an office? It was a bit classy I had to admit. But Brooklyn was very mob like so it made sense in my mind to a degree. Especially in a house like this. Mob mentality.

His black eyes were so serious it that I just nodded.

The floor had five doors. So one had to be an office, the other was the one I was in the moment. I guessed one must have been an additional wash room, and the other two were bedrooms?

The room I was in was not a bed room. It was a sitting room with a large sofa and some chairs. There were big windows that you could feel the wind blowing through slightly but not enough to bother. The windows cast a view onto the city. Little stars peaking out of the dark blankets of sky. The Atlantic visible with waves rolling.

White curtains with little holes in them adorned the edges of the windows; in the far corner was a large black piano. Currently I had dragged myself over to stand by, my feet padded across the floor. Going from plod-plod to pit-pat as I went off the carpet onto the hard wood of the floor.

It was untouched like everything else and dust hung onto it like a layer of silk. It was huge with gold and red on the front making letters that were too small to read in the dark of night. I quietly reached down and pulled the cover of up to see the ivory white keys, twinkling like new.

The inside of a piano is the most interesting thing I have ever seen. It's complex and confusing and beautiful. Because everything works together, I had seen them played before.

Softly, I ran a finger over one of the keys, which was soft and cool on my skin. Beside me was a fire place that had obviously not been used in years and another painting over the mantle. The mantle had small objects like boxes and empty vases. The tea table had old papers, even a chipped china cup remained.

Like the people had died and everyone had decided to just act like they were still about after. Like things hadn't changed.

My day had been the oddest of my life, terrible morning, a worse afternoon in Brooklyn, and now it was like I had been popped into a story on this floor that seemed completely apart from everything I had come into contact with that day.

I appreciated it.

"Ahh..."

It was a soft call, so soft I didn't notice it at first.

And then again.

"Ahh..."

The floor creaked as I turned to go look in the direction the noise had come. It was definitely a person. The sound was outside my door though…

"Ahh…ahh…"

I tiptoed over to the door, but the floor creaked once again beneath me anyway. The noise continuing every few seconds…And as I poked my head out, I saw a little boy sitting on the bottom step.

He had to be about eleven, the youngest boy I had seen in Brooklyn yet. Though he looked like he was about nine to be honest. And he was crying. Quietly though. I thought I had recognized the noise.

I crept down the stairs as silently as possible, my bare feet feeling the chill of the wood. When I reached the second step there was loud "Eeee!" And the boys head shot up. He saw me and his eyes widened, pupils large in the darkness.

"Are…are you a ghost?" He asked in a frightened tone, so that's why he had looked so scared! He was frozen to his seat so I took another step and then sat beside him.

"No silly," I told him with a laugh, "I'm Hummingbird, what's your name?"

He looked cautiously at me, sliding to the edge of the step he was sitting on, very blatantly canceling out my question with his own. "How do I know youse is tellin' da truth?"

Rolling my eyes I sat down on the step above him and poked him hard in the ribs. He yelped, as though surprised I didn't go straight through him.

"Believe me now?" I smiled, "Now tell me kid, what's your name?"

His face now relaxed slightly he sighed and responded to my question at last. "Swipes." He rubbed his dirty hand under his reddened nose. "Sorry if I woke ya up Miss."

"It's okay Swipes." My tone kind, one I used often when I knew a kid had been having a rough day or dream. "I was up anyway. It's hard to sleep in this old house, isn't it?" I winked at him, wrinkling my nose in false distaste.

I winked at him and he stared at me like he had never heard anyone joke about being woken up.

"Come on Swipes, smile a little. You look like you could use a laugh." I told him honestly, nudging his shoulder gently. He gave a weak smile at my urging. I slid closer to him so he was sandwiched between me and the wall. "What was the nightmare about?"

Swipes looked at the ground, his white blonde hair a stark contrast against the dark wooden wall. "Nothin' Miss."

"Stop this Miss business." I scolded gently, "Call me Hum; we're friends after all aren't we? Now come on, tell me what it was about. I won't laugh." When he didn't say anything I added, "I'll act like we never talked at all, no one needs to know."

That seemed to reassure him. Above us the wind made the roof groan and creek like it was trying to speak. "Ise was dreamin' o' me parents."

"Ah, I see." I nodded, "Lots of kids have bad dreams about their old families. It's no crime."

"It is for Brooklyn!" He realized how loud his voice was and shut his mouth immediately. We both waited to see if anyone would come out of their rooms. No one did.

I could see Swipes' eyes tearing up a bit. It seemed like he was more afraid of being caught upset than of the nightmare itself.

"I'll let you in on a secret." I told him running a hand through his curls, "Every newsie, whether they're from Manhattan or Queens or even dear old Brooklyn…has had a nightmare. Spot Conlon has plenty of them I bet."

When I went to touch his hair again Swipes turned away. I placed my hand in my lap thinking about what to say next. "Want me to leave?"

"No." He said quietly. "I don't like being alone."

That was a big thing to admit for him I could tell. But in my opinion it was good for him, it's not healthy the way Brooklyn worked, acting like stones half the time. I could only imagine what it was like to be a kid growing up there.

"Want to go back to your room?"

"No."

"Go back to sleep?"

"No."

"Well," I said, relaxing against one of the steps, "why don't we just sit here for a bit and you can rest your eyes until you feel ready to get back into bed and sleep?"

I waited for an answer.

"Yeah."

And with that I sat there, Swipes resting his head against the wall until it got too heavy and fell onto my lap. I ran my fingers soothingly through his hair, the way someone had done for me when I was little. Humming a little tune under my breath.

It wasn't a tune I could really identify but I had known it for as long as I could remember. I always hummed it when I got nervous or needed some reassurance. My eyelids felt heavy.

I was really tired, it must have been at least one in the morning. And now that I had warmed up in my spare shirt and my pants had dried I was ready to hit the hay.

_I really need to get back to my room._ I thought blearily as I continued the hypnotically calming motion of running my hand through Swipes' hair. Then I felt someone standing behind me.

I looked up to see Spot, who had made no sound on the old steps as he had come down them. I couldn't read his eyes but he didn't look mad. Contemplative, maybe.

"Makin' me newsies soft Hum?" He asked rhetorically as I blinked up at him. His blonde streaked hair was in his face and he brushed it away as he came to stand in front of us. "Ya good wit kids." He stated looking at the people before him. A little boy snuggled on a young girl's lap as she let him sleep quietly.

"Yeah, that's what they tell me." I told him coolly. "You going to have me thrown in the sea again for helping a kid out?"

"I would." He told me honestly, "But you might drown and not everyone is as nice as Firecracker." I laughed at that, it was funny somehow in my tired mind. Spot was being civil and I appreciated it that's for sure.

He watched me close my eyes again, yawning.

"It's good for da kid, to get some help every once and a while." Spot admitted gazing at Swipes. "We don't normally take kids as young as him. We got him and three others under fourteen, Swipes is da youngest dough. And da newest…after youse dat is."

I nodded at that statement even though I was too tired to really think about it. Spot leaned down and picked Swipes up, bouncing him once to get him more firmly in his arms.

Swipes didn't wake.

Only rolled deeper into Spot so that he had his face buried into Spot's chest. It was cute in a way.

"Go ta bed." Spot told me. And then he was gone into one of the other rooms.

I padded back up the stairs and into the room I had been given, laying back on the soft sofa. Through the window you could still see the twinkling stars peaking out at the world.

I thought about what Spot had said I should do for a moment.

And then did just that.


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Save Myself

**Hey! Okay so I know it's been a really, really, **_**really**_** long time since I've updated but I have my reasons. Being in the year of school that I am things get really busy, really fast. Plays, tests, projects, SATs, funerals, the works. In short…please forgive me for my lack of updating! I'm very sorry ): So anyway, here is the new chapter! And yes, I will have the next one up a.s.a.p because I know what it's about already. Actually I know what this whole fanfiction is going to be but it's just the issue of getting it all written down. Thank you to those who have reviewed and for all of the encouragement. Just wondering, who do you think Hum should end up with? Listen to Going Under by Evanescence during the action-y parts of the chapter, you'll know when you get there. happy reading! (: **

"Extra, extra! Read all about it! Mayor's daughter savagely raped by chimney sweep!" My throat was almost raw from shouting over the howling wind. A man in a heavy overcoat walking by stopped and handed me a penny in exchange for my last pape, I smiled and tipped my hat to him before turning my back on the scowl he had produced when he saw that I may have exaggerated the headline more than a little. Cold wind whipped at my face and I shivered.

Winter had unfortunately decided to set in early this year, and every newsie in their right mind knows an early winter is a bad one. Pulling my thin over-shirt closer to me I began the trek back to The Lodge. That's what the Brooklynites called their home. As I walked I stuck my hand deep into my pocket, feeling the pile of pennies that were warm from pressing against my upper leg.

As I passed another corner I noticed that I was one of the last newsies left out tonight. It wasn't that late but it was beginning to get dark around 5:30 or so. Firecracker normally sold, from what I could tell a corner up from me. Our friendship seemed to end after my first night, which was fine by me. I wasn't in Brooklyn to make friends. To be honest I would rather be home in Manhattan, at least I felt safe there.

I mentally scoffed at Jack's theory that Brooklyn would be _safer_ for me.

My mind slipped back to me second night at The Lodge. When I had gotten to the door I found it blocked by Sticks and Stones, twins in both looks and mental capacity.

"Forty or bust." Sticks growled at me, holding out his hand.

I stared at them blankly, less because I didn't understand and more because they seemed to be the type of boys who would see any talk as backtalk, even if it wasn't. And it's one thing to take on a single guy twice your size, but it's a complete other to take on two. Like the saying goes: _Sticks and Stones may break my bones_.

Actually I'm pretty sure there is more to the saying than that but I don't remember the rest.

'_Forty cents or they'll bust me up.'_ I thought. _'Well aren't they friendly.'_

"Forty cents of we'se gonna bust up yoah pretty little face goily." Sticks clarified, confirming my earlier thoughts, he seemed to be the mouth of the duo. And from the way his brother was smiling it seemed as though he was getting a bit excited about the thought of me _not_ being able to pay.

For a second I considered the idea that they might not be able to count and I could just hand them thirty or something like that. It wasn't that I didn't have the money to give them; it was simply that I didn't _want_ to give them most of what I had earned. For my first day selling in Brooklyn I had made sure to buy less papes so that I could test the waters, in case I had to run around to find an empty selling spot or if the _fine _people of Brooklyn were harder to sell to, I wouldn't wind up with thirty extra unsold papes.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak a little white-blonde haired bullet darted out the door, grabbing my hand and pulling me away. Swipes. Once we were half a block away he stopped, gasping for breath. "Don't lie ta dem, okay?"

Boy was he direct, but that's kids for you. "Alright."

"You were gonna." He stated, big eyes gazing up at me. "Weren't you?"

I could tell the idea of me lying to them knowingly worried him. So after a moment of thought I said, "I hadn't decided yet."

Which was a lie, like a true Manhattaner I was going to let my mouth get the best of me with those two oafs. Jack and Race would probably have killed me if I had, that is, if I was alive after Sticks and Stones broke all of my bones…

I smiled as I watch Swipes bounce nervously from foot to foot, glancing up and down the street for who knows what. Reaching out, I put a hand on his shoulder trying to unsuccessfully stop his nervous movements. "Swipes." My voice stopped him immediately and he looked up at me. "Thank you for saving me back there."

He smiled, but then I continued, "But you can't do that anymore, understand? I need to blend in here, and if that means getting a beating or two, I'll have to deal with that." When I noticed the spark in his blue eyes fading I leaned down closer to him and added, "Still, you were very brave. Thank you." And I gave him a little peck on the cheek.

His pale cheeks immediately flushed a rosy shade of pink. I almost laughed but held it back, he was a sweet kid, and honestly I had considered talking to him about finding a place in another burrow. One that was less…aggressive.

"Well, well, well." A voice echoed behind my turned back. "What have we here?"

For some reason that term never meant there was any good to come.

I pulled my cap down a bit and leaned casually against the building next to me, the cold of the stone seeping through my shirt. A hand roughly grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. A boy, whose name I later learned was Grinder, glared down at me in a hungry way. But he wasn't alone; there were two others with him, one of whom shoved Swipes back.

"Go on back home kid." Grinder stated in a cool, slimy, tone.

I didn't hear Swipes' footsteps retreating so I threw a look over my shoulder and said, "Remember what we just talked about?" I gave him a small smile, a fake smile. But he nodded, taking it as a good sign and running back down the street.

With that I turned back to Grinder who was no longer gripping my shoulder but was still standing intimidatingly close. I didn't make eye contact but instead stared at his mouth. Boys are a lot like animals, eye contact means a challenge. It means, 'I feel I'm equal to you.' As long as I stood my ground but didn't show I would be trouble I was normally fine.

I could tell one of his friends was blocking the route behind me, I don't know what the other was doing. "So baby, youse like 'em young?" His voice made my skin crawl, I involuntarily pulled away. Damn it.

Now that I was retreating though I figured I might as well get as far back as possible, which wasn't very far. I bumped into the guy behind me after less than three steps back and immediately stepped away from him too. Grinder laughed, brushing his messy black hair out of his eyes. He had bright green eyes that gleamed, but not in a kind way. "Now listen up, little Sparrow heah is a good five cents short tonight." He nodded to the guy who had chosen not to join in on whatever this was. A jumping, a mugging, a…I didn't let myself finish my train of thought.

"Well that's too bad for him." I said. My voice smooth as Jack Kelley's in the worst of situations.

Grinder gave me a surprised look; I guess he wasn't used to girls talking back to him, but then he shook it off just as quickly as it had appeared and continued, "I'se is sure ya won't mind lendin' him a couple of coins, am I right hun?"

"Actually I think I'm gonna keep my money. But maybe next time." God damn my mouth! I swear it has a mind of its own, but it was too late to fix my sassiness so I simply finished what I was saying, "Now if you'll excuse me." And then I tried to escape.

I leaped toward the center of the road where it was clear, but Grinder's tough grip wrapped around my upper arm, pulling me back to him, and I snapped. I roughly pushed off of him, free arm swinging at his face as hard as I could manage. Grinder roughly shoved me against the wall, my knee went up at him but he side stepped away from it and then slammed my head back against the stone. I had to stop for a minute, everything was shaking and my ears were rang, that gave Grinder enough time to pin me.

He squished me up against the wall with his whole body. "Goily, we don't wanna hurt ya, we just wanted a few coins but after dat little display we'll be needin' some compensation." He smiled down at me; he was an attractive guy though you have to understand why he didn't seem so hot to me.

I'd been in this position before, so had most girls in my line of work, but that didn't make it any easier. Heck, some girls even prostituted themselves if they can't make enough just selling papes. That wasn't as common in Manhattan, but I'd seen it around.

Grinder pushed himself up against me placing a cold hand on my neck and muttered, "Don't scream." Then to Sparrow he said, "Go get your money." I could feel Sparrow's large hand moving around in my pocket and made a few attempts to get away. I had _earned_ that money and look what it got you in Brooklyn.

Even after Sparrow backed off I continued to hold my breath.

"Now for me…well sweetheart I've got plenty o' money ya see." Grinder leaned down and whispered, "But I am looking for some companionship of the female variety, so if you don't mind…" He swooped his lips onto mine but I had them firmly pressed shut until I found out why he might be called 'grinder'. As his hips ground against mine I gasped which gave him enough time to slip his tongue into my mouth.

I was desperate to get away as he pushed against me, tongue swirling against where it had no business doing so, hands groping. I could hear his friends laughing, and could tell my attempts to beat him off were failing. So I did the one thing I could think, I bit down, a metallic taste filling my mouth.

"Agh!" He shouted, pushing back. I spit his blood back at him with barely enough time to brace for his slap. It sent me to the ground and stung like a mother, but I didn't cry out. I had never once given them that satisfaction in this exchange and I wasn't going to do so now. "Aren't youse a feisty one?" Grinder said as he spit blood to the ground before muttering, "Bitch."

He seemed like he wanted to say more but someone farther up the block called him. He glared down at me, "We'se will finsh dis another time." And with that he and his lackeys were gone.

The rest of the night was pretty dull in comparison. In short I got back to the door of The Lodge with just enough money to get in, forty cents exactly, and went up to my room without dinner. For the rest of the week I had managed to avoid many more confrontations, despite the cat calls and vicious looks of the other newises. I went to lunch at Ray's Pub before most of the newsies got there and normally grabbed one of the last rolls that were somehow always around at dinner.

Despite seeing Grinder and Sparrow around they never actually bothered me.

It was a quiet existence to say the least. God I missed Manhattan so much.

When I got about halfway to The Lodge it started to rain, ice cold droplets from the sky. Honestly, if there is a God he had little to no sympathy for me. Regretting I wore both my shirts today I continued my walk.

"Hey!" I heard a voice shout; it came from down another alley and sounded vaguely familiar. I knew I shouldn't go investigate, it would be stupid and I'd be breaking my promise to Jack…but…I had to.

I silently jogged to the lip of the alleyway so that I could see inside. There was grinder getting the crap kicked out of him by two guys I didn't know. The attacking newsie slammed him a good one in the jaw, should have knocked him out cold. Grinder cried out with the next blow.

Where were his lackeys when he needed them, right?

Once again I knew that I shouldn't go help and I shouldn't break my promise to Jack about staying safe _again_…but…I had to. Even if the asshole deserved it, I couldn't just stand there while an unfair fight was going on. That might be the Brooklyn way, each man for himself, but I wasn't _from_ Brooklyn.

"'Oy! Stupid!" I called, grabbing a rock off the ground and flinging it at one of them. The guy turned, he had a bowler hat on and beady brown eyes.

"Who are youse callin' stupid?" He asked before charging me.

I dodged one, two, three hits before giving two of my own, only one successfully making contact. I could hear my knuckle crack as I hit him, ouch. I blocked two more before he actually got me, sending me a few feet backwards.

As I stumbled my cap fell off, but it was too late to think about that. Just as I was about to charge into my assailant I heard Grinder yell, "Dat's her! Dat's da goil you was askin' about!"

The scabber! Everything froze for a second, I could hear Grinder getting up and limping away as quickly as he could. So these guys were actually looking for me…and I thought Jack had been exaggerating…

"Smirks'll be mighty happy to heah we found youse." One of them growled as he came closer to me, it was now two to one again. Why did I have to go help Grinder? Why was I such an idiot?

I took a step back into the muddy puddles that were forming; my skin was so cold that I couldn't really feel anything anymore. Though I had a sense that if these goons got me then I would be feeling a lot of something real soon. But no one was coming for me, not here in Brooklyn, so I'd have to save myself.

"What have we hear?" A cocky voice said from the front of the alley. Like I said, it never means anything good, but this time it wasn't me that it was bad for.

As I looked past the two Harlem boys I saw him. Spot Conlon.

**Author's Note: Special thanks to TheSadTruth, Ealasaid Una, Royal Shaddow1, BornxtoxStandxOut (- Also I love the name!), McRae Red Conlon, Anonymous, and ElleestJenn for your reviews! **

**BornxToxStandxOut: Thank you for sticking with the story and encouraging me from being my first review onward! **

**McRae Red Conlon: Feel free to use the idea of "Brooklyn Baptism" if you'd like (: **

** ElleestJenn: I hope you like what's happened with Hum and Spot (even though it's not much yet!)**

** Royal shadow1 and Ealasaid Una: Thanks for the encouragement to update! Haha because I was so lost in my work I almost forgot this story!**

** TheSadTruth: Your comment made me smile, I'm glad you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hard to Shove Away

**So…I owe you all a lot for those who have reviewed despite the fact it's been months since I've updated. Thank you to Ealasaid Una for inboxing me which made me realize I was being a very bad person and not updating…it was weird to come back to this story but at the same time enjoyable. I still remember where I wanted to go with it so here is the next chapter. I didn't exactly listen to much music while writing it only because I am currently studying musical theater for the summer so all I really do is listen to that. Not a bad thing! But anyway, though this is not the longest chapter I think it's relatively acceptable. The next chapter will be more interesting but I really did enjoy writing this chapter. Thank you for all who have read so far! Please listen to Isabelle by Gregory and the Hawk for this chapter, particularly for the storm cellar stuff. Happy Reading (: **

Spot stood, tall and strong, as rain dripped off his cap and clung to his shirt, hands in his pockets as he surveyed the scene before him. Spot Conlon did not take well to being ignored. "Ise _said_, 'what have we here' boys. So tell me, what have we?"

There was something more menacing about the casual coolness to his tone. It may be because the idea of being killed by someone because they are mad at you seems almost less frightening than the idea of being killed by someone who could care less and is doing so just because they can. An involuntary shiver went down my spine.

The two bums stiffened before turning their backs on me. They were both bigger than Spot but they eyed his cane warily. Finally one of they spoke, "Wese was just comin' to take what's ours, no trouble intended Spotty."

A ghost smile illuminated Spot's lips. "Oh really and what would dat be?"

I could see the mist rolling in his eyes, the waves churning, and the laughter of lightening as he raised his head to make solid eye contact with the speaker.

"Dis goil heah." The beady eyed one spoke again, "Smirks just needs ta…'borrow' her for a while."

There was a silence where only the rain patted on the cobble stone ground, and Spot nodded.

The beady eye took that as a good sign and his tone began to warm up. "She's a lil' lost boidy heah in Brooklyn, what do ya need her foah any way?"

"Nothin', nothin' at all." Spot nodded again and I felt my stomach clench.

"We didn't mean no trouble so wese will just be takin her-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Spot tutted, hand gripping his cane loosely. "Ya see bummah, dats where youse is wrong. Cause Ise pretty sure I just saw one 'o me boys limpin' up da street to the Lodge. So really, ya did mean harm, didn't ya."

It was a statement. The beady eyed goon took a step back which was always a good sign for an opponent like Spot, to show him that he was winning on intimidation alone.

"Firecracker." Spot said casually, "What do you think?"

Firecracker? I didn't see him anywhere…until he emerged from a shadow just behind his leader, red hair blazing in the dim light. How did he do that? "Ise is thinking dat dey wanted ta show Brooklyn a thing or two. How 'bout you boss?"

"Well Ise is thinking youse is right." Spot smirked. "Ain't he boys?"

"No, no wese was just…" Both boys fumbled for words as yet another Brooklyn newsie emerged from the shadows and then another. In a shot of desperation the silent goon jumped back and wrapped his arm around my neck but I slammed my elbow back into his softer gut, a move I had been using a lot recently, and he loosened his grip enough for me to tear away before I slipped in the mud and crashed into the wall beside us. The added force of pushing away from him made my head crack sickeningly. Another thing that seemed to keep happening, why do I keep getting his in the head?

Before I could react the silent one was behind me again pushing my face and front roughly against the stone wall. "Birds 'o a feather should die together, right Spot?" He seethed.

What the hell did that mean? I didn't spend too much time wondering as I was currently being suffocated by a wall.

"See there you go again." I couldn't see Spot but I could hear him, "You mean lots of harm to me and Brooklyn ya stupid apes." He paused before adding, "The goil is _mine_, as in my possession, when she's back to Jack youse can do whatever ya want with her but foah now…well…" I could hear the stormy chuckle in his voice.

I wasn't sure what was going on but I heard a bit of a tussle and then Spot whisper quietly just behind the hand holding me. "You have da nerve ta come ta _my_ turf and threaten _my_ Brooklyn. Ya don't mess with Brooklyn boyo unless youse want Brooklyn ta mess with you."

A hand roughly dragged the one on me off and another took hold of my arm dragging me down the alley way before the voice it was attached to stated darkly. "Give them a message boys and tell them to bring it back to Smirks."

All I heard after that were feet running and the shouts of pain caused by flesh hitting flesh.

Spot kept moving though, his grip on my arm hard as we moved down the street. I could feel my energy draining and the cold kicking in fully, I shook in his grasp and remembered I what Firecracker had told me about warming my chest. I tried to pull my arm out of Spot's grasp.

"No ya don't." He said simply coming to a halt and jerking me around to face him. "Ise is not gonna save ya from ya own stupidity again. Ya hear me? If youse wasn't under my ownership I woulda left ya there ta die. Ya got me?"

His eyes are sharp and angry as his tone, the lines clear.

I went to nod but that made my head hurt and my knees weak, which they already were due to the shivering. So I simply said, "Yes." Looking away from his eyes.

I felt the rough skin of his free hand take hold of my chin and turn it up to him. "Look at me when you speak if you're gonna be the one who costs Brooklyn it's separation."

He was so present it was overwhelming and so was my headache. My legs began to falter. _God damn it could this get any worse?_ I thought as I caught myself halfway unable to straight completely as my body tried to warm itself in vain by closing in. He would leave me there. He had already saved me tonight, surprising as it had been. But I had also just gotten him involved with the war, or maybe I had. I wasn't really sure.

But tonight was a night for surprises I suppose as I saw Spot look left and right before heading down a backstreet to our left. "Follow me."

Still slightly hunched over I forced myself to walk, steeling myself for punishment or interrogation or whatever was to come, and followed as best I could.

We passed a few bums sleeping out because they had nowhere else to go; they paid us no mind so I ignored them as well. I saw him come to a stop just outside of a small storm cellar. I'm not exactly sure what he did but suddenly it was open and he was walking in so I followed suit. Why wouldn't I? It was definitely warmer and dryer than where I had been. Even if only by a little.

Inside I found a small cot with a hole filled blanket covering it, this filled most of the small space. Water was leaking in from above in a few spaces and it smelled of mildew but other than that it was fine.

"Stay." Spot told me. It wasn't like I was going anywhere though; I suppose my body mostly decided to give up then. My head was really hurting too. _Still_. I landed on my knees and hunched over trying to rub my hands along my sides to create heat. Screw Spot, being a newsie meant being a survivor and I was both.

I heard Spot close the door, darkness filled the room spare a few cracks in the large cellar doors that let the little remaining light in. Shivering I heard my own teeth chatter, it wasn't even that I was cold anymore. It was that I wasn't _anything_. I couldn't feel any of it, only the steady throbbing in my skull.

"Take ya shirt off." He told me as he crossed the room. I just stared at him, my brain not really working as he lit a match and put it to the wick of a small candle that had been on the floor. When he turned to see I had made no progress he simply rolled his eyes as he began to undo the buttons of his own shirts, sliding his suspenders down. "If I wanted ta take advantage of ya I would have already ya dumb dame."

Normally I would have yelled at anyone for calling me that but at the moment my brain was still remembering why he would ask me to do that otherwise. _Right_, I thought,_ the shirt is cold and wet and so when you are cold and wet you need to take off the clothes that are keeping you…cold and wet._

I know the inner workings of my mind in that moment were subpar but that's what they were. Slowly I fumbled with the buttons but my numb fingers were slow and shaking too hard to really work. With a scoff I guess Spot got tired of watching me and came over, crouching down next to me his fingers quickly leaving the shirt open before he started on the next. There was a speed to this that would have made me uncomfortable otherwise, it must have shown on my face because he smirked down at his work. Not saying a word.

I tried to slide the top shirt off myself as he slipped his shirt off revealing his white undershirt. He pulled me over to the bed. When I tensed up he said, "Oh relax."

Pulling me into his lap I felt something that I never had before. Like I have said I'm not one for being violated, though I don't know if this really counts since he was in fact helping me. Even with Racetrack I never let things get very far, Blitz told me that's why he dropped me. Sometimes she's a bitch…but sometimes she's right too.

Anyway, he wrapped one arm around my stomach and up toward the other side of my chest, the other over my arms so his hand was resting on the opposite. Despite having been in the rain his body was much warmer than mine and as he rubbed the circulation back into me my shivers slowly began to still and I relaxed.

I was so tired at one point my eyes started to close. "Don't fall asleep." He muttered. "Damn kid. Jackie boy askin' me foah favors, makin' me save his little girlie from freezin' and…damn kid."

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled back.

"Yoah damn well should be." But something in his voice made me feel like he might have been happy he saved me. It was like the Spot who had carried Swipes away that night.

In the candle light I could see the muscles in his arms moving back and forth as his hands went against my skin. Much appreciated warmth spreading through me. Something about his touch made me think about home, Jack and Race and Blink and Molly and…

Though I knew I was okay now, I was fine, and I should move away from him something made me not want to. His strong hands made it hard to shove him away, because I really didn't want to, though this was strange and unnecessary, I really didn't.

I was sitting in a storm cellar.

With the fiercest borough leader in all of New York.

And my shirt was hanging open.

But I was safe.

But I wasn't that kind of girl who died with a little bit of attention anymore. I wasn't. And this wasn't attention.

I needed space.

Pushing myself up I moved away from him now.

"What? Not happy with me company?" He smirked at me cockily.

"I'm sure there are plenty of girls who would be." I told him back. I was tired and though thankful he had saved me not in the mood for the sarcasm of a boy who got every girl he wanted.

"Don't worry I'm not in the mood for yoah's either. Just needed to make sure ya survived."

I paused for a moment before saying. "Thank you. I…I owe you one."

"Yes. Yes ya do."

That stopped me in my movements for a second before I continued. He still leaned against the wall on the cot, watching me. It was a bit unsettling now.

"So how did ya get dat scar on ya face?" He asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me. How'd ya get it?" His tone was disinterested but clear.

Since I felt a wary about answering questions but knew if I didn't he would somehow find out the truth I simply stated, "I don't know, I've had it since before I can remember." I ran my fingers over the white mark that marred my appearance. That made it so I could never be as beautiful as Marquee or as sexy as Blitz.

But it made me tough, at least in looks, so that was something.

I turned to see him nod thoughtfully like he had when he had agreed I was nothing to him or Brooklyn. Which was technically true.

That made me remember…

"You don't own me." I told him.

His eyes jerked to meet mine aggressively. The storm rolled slightly in his glance. "Oh yes I do. And don't ya go tellin' anyone otherwise until ya month is up."

There was a finality in what he said that was so strong I wasn't sure how to proceed other than just staring at him with all my might before going back to pick up my other shirt from the floor.

There was a creak as he went to lay back on the cot. "Ya got a sweetheart Hummingbird?"

Bluntness was his specialty at the moment I suppose.

"None of your business."

"Of course it's me business." His voice was cool, commanding. Wind made the doors to the cellar rattle.

"No it ain't." I told him as I finished getting ready before turning back, and he laughed. That confused me. "What's so funny?"

His face immediately became blank in the candlelight "Nothin'."

Boys could be so frustrating. "It was definitely somethin'!" My voice rose a bit as he laughed again, louder. "Where are we anyway?"

Sitting up he slid his suspenders over his shoulders before his eyes scanned the floor for his shirt. "Brooklyn."

I rolled my eyes at him and then realizing he might not have seen in the dark I added, "I meant where is this room."

He smirked and looked up at me. "It's where I take me ladies when Ise want some privacy."

"You-"

"I'd watch what I say if Ise was youse little goil." He told me, his voice suddenly become dark again. Like it had before. "I'd remember where I am and who I'm with."

And very quickly my brain started to remember who I really was with, who I was being sassy to, and who I honestly did now owe my life to. It was Spot Conlon. I don't know why I hadn't noticed when he stood up but all of a sudden he was there, standing in front of me and I…was incredibly intimidated.

He stared down at me for a moment, I could almost feel the silence covering the room before he said, "Ya too nice foah Brooklyn."

I opened my mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. Because he was right…I was too nice for Brooklyn, and that's not something I'd normally admit if I was anywhere else.

His gaze softened for a moment before he turned away. "Firecracker will come and get ya in about ten minutes. Do go anywhere until he does."

"Why can't I just got back?" I asked stupidly.

He didn't even turn to me as he began to open the cellar doors. "Because I have places ta be dat youse have no business bein'." Then after a pause he added, "It's stopped rainin', no one else but Brooklyn know where dis place is…see ya around doll."

_So this is a safe house_. I realized as he went up the steps, they creaked and cracked as he moved up them sounding as tired and weighted as I felt.

"Oh and Hum?" He said from the top. I looked to him, curious. "Try not ta need any more savin' tonight. Other goils might start to get jealous."

As the doors slammed shut and the light of the candle became my soul resource I could almost see him smirking in my mind's eye. The storm brewing in his eyes with a the mist churning teasingly in its wind.

Damn boys.

**Thank you to:**

**Elasaid Una for constant encouragement.  
Moonlight0 for the kind review, it meant so much.  
ElleestJenn for going back to remember what the story was about and then reviewing.  
And to everyone else who reads or has read this so far (: **


End file.
